Snapchat
by Mich Rangel
Summary: La relación que ambos tenían era algo ambigua. Muchos de su salón se habían sorprendido como, poco a poco el comportamiento de ambos comenzaba a variar. Y, desde ese día, ambos habían comprendido que quizás aquella boba aplicación que tanto parecía desagradarles, había sido todo lo que ambos necesitaban.


La relación que ambos tenían era algo ambigua. Muchos de su salón se habían sorprendido como, poco a poco el comportamiento de ambos comenzaba a variar.

Por una parte Félix había comenzado a apreciar la atención que recibía de su compañera Bridgette, que, a pesar de que en ocasiones era algo molesto y algo perturbarte para su gusto a la soledad, comprendió que realmente no era tan malo que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por él, y, aunque le costaba admitirlo, era por ella que había adquirido un lazo con sus compañeros del salón.

A los cuales en ocasiones se atrevía a llamar amigos, al igual que a ella.

Por el otro lado, Bridgette entendió que quizás abrumándolo de una manera tan eléctrica como solo ella sabía hacerlo, quizás nunca llegarían a ser lo que ella anhelaba, una pareja que se demostrara afecto y amor, además de lograr abrir a Félix al mundo, así que, con ayuda de este último, supo que cosas podía llegar a hacer sin que él se fastidiara.

Tenían una amistad, sí. Félix había adquirido un cariño especial por ella, sin lugar a dudas.

Además de que, siempre supo que estar alrededor de ella era divertido, quiso darse una oportunidad para ser como ella y sus compañeros, sonreír con todos ellos.

Y así, Félix y Bridgette habían sorprendido a todos.

Pero en ocasiones el sorprendido era él, de buena o mala manera.

― Hen gao xing ren shi ni ― Repitió Félix, alargando las silabas para que ella pudiese comprender.

Y, en aquella ocasión se sorprendió a si mismo al no estar completamente frustrado por que Bridgette parecía no prestar atención a nada de lo que decía, y simplemente lo observaba confundida.

Quizás se había acostumbrado.

― ¿Níhăo? ― Ella hizo una mueca de preocupación, encogiéndose de hombros al ver como Félix suspiraba levemente cansado.

― No te pedí que me saludaras, simplemente dije "Encantado de conocerte" ― Se recargó con su brazo, observando como ella hacia un leve puchero ― Bridgette, si no pones de tu parte esto llevará mucho tiempo ― Al ver como ella cambio su rostro de apatía por uno completamente emocionado, no tuvo más que fruncir su ceño ― O mejor aún, dejo de perder mi tiempo ― Completó.

― ¡Félix, lo prometiste! ― Se defendió ella, intentando que su _amigo diagonal crush_ no desistiera de sus palabras ― Además, es difícil, nunca creí que se me dificultaría tanto ―.

Y lo cierto era que él tampoco pensaba eso. Tenía bien sabido que la madre de Bridgette era originaria de china y solo por unos momentos pensó que ella había aprendido un poco de aquel complejo idioma, pero la realidad era que eso nunca había pasado.

Ella ahora se encontraba en un dilema, pues debía cursar una materia de idiomas de manera extracurricular para poder pasar al siguiente año escolar, así como todos sus compañeros, de manera brillante eligió el Chino, encontrándose con más problemas de los que deseaba tener.

Y, después de insistir mucho, logró que Félix accediera y prometiera que le ayudaría, todo con tal de que ella siguiera insistiendo con ello durante más de una semana.

Habían decidido pasar el receso dentro del aula, además de que para ambos era una gran excusa para alejarse todos sus compañeros que, para ambos, eran un total peligro con sus móviles en manos.

Mientras ellos se enfocaban en los estudios, o más bien, que Bridgette se concentrará, ellos solamente se encontraban (a pensamiento de Félix) como bobos frente a sus móviles, sacándose _series_ con el nuevo filtro que snapchat había liberado para París.

Y es que ambos realmente no entendían esa aplicación, era complicada y se necesitaba de atenderla mucho, además de que no tenía sentido subir fotos que, luego de segundos, terminarían desapareciendo.

¿Qué podía tener de divertido?

Ambos coincidían, como pocas veces en su vida, que en definitiva no había nada que les atrajera de dicha aplicación.

Aunque no podían decir lo mismo de Allegra, Alan y Claude, sus tres amigos que, en esos momentos, se encontraban completamente metidos en aquello.

Y he ahí otra gran razón del despiste de Bridgette, vigilaba de manera rigurosa la puerta, puesto que ellos deseaban que se sacara una foto con el nuevo filtro, induciéndola a entrar a esa extraña red social.

Pero en primer lugar, no quería tener algo en su móvil que realmente no entendía.

Y, en segundo, no era tonta.

Ese _bendito_ filtro era nada más y nada menos que un antifaz de los héroes de la ciudad; Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Y en definitiva no iba a dejar que por una aplicación las personas descubrieran su identidad.

Solo debía esperar a que todos lo olvidaran, y podía seguir con su rutina normal, prestándole más atención a Félix por supuesto.

Y él, bueno, se encontraba de cierta manera en la misma situación que ella sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, aunque con él las cosas eran algo más fáciles, después de negarse una sola vez para tomarse una _estúpida_ foto con esa _estúpida_ aplicación sus amigos dejaron el tema por la paz, concentrándose en Bridgette quien también parecía renuente ante la idea.

― Ya, seguiremos después ― Se rindió, no queriendo empezar una discusión con ella quien, si se lo empeñaba, podía a llegar a comportarse de manera escandalosa para que el cediera, así que evito todo aquello ― Pero, deberíamos seguir en la hora libre, no entiendo mucho porque precisamente el receso ― Arqueo su ceja, cuestionándola de manera sutil.

Ella se crispo en su asiento, negando de manera rápida y repetitiva con sus manos y cabeza.

― Simplemente me apetecía pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo ― Aseguró nerviosa, él supo que mentía.

Y cuando vio entrar a Allegra, supo que él era una de las razones por las cuales ella se encontró renuente a salir durante aquel receso.

Ella se crispo en su asiento, observándola con horror.

― Oh, se quedaron aquí ― Comentó sonriente y por alguna razón Félix no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Entonces, ella los apunto con la cámara de su móvil, tomándoles una fotografía a ambos quienes se encontraron completamente inmóviles.

Félix adquirió un tono completamente blanco cuando aquello sucedió en fracciones de segundo.

Y entonces el rostro de Allegra se comenzó a deformar mientras observaba minuciosamente la fotografía.

Y, es que ya había visto miles de fotos de sus compañeros con aquel filtro, ella misma había tomado cientos de estas por qué, ella era la mayor fan del dúo de héroes de la ciudad, y su armario podía comprobarlo de manera eficaz.

Pero, al ver la foto que había tomado de sus dos amigos, sentados mientras la observaban con esperanza de que no hubiese nada raro en la foto que tenía en su memoria, supo que aquello era diferente.

Las palabras se atoraron en su boca, observando su teléfono móvil y de vuelta hacia ellos.

― Un segundo ― Las palabras de ella fueron casi inaudibles para ambos, Bridgette tragó saliva al ver como el rostro de ella comenzaba a cambiar a uno completamente inundado por la alegría ― ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?! ― Comentó, alegre, comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción en su lugar.

Félix no dudo más y se acercó a ella, tomando el teléfono por la fuerza mientras ella se encontraba en su mundo de ilusión, dispuesto a eliminarla para después _ofenderse_ por tomarle una foto sin su consentimiento, después de todo, sus amigos lo respetaban aunque sea un poco y entendían su comportamiento la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero antes de continuar, dirigió su vista hasta el rostro de su compañera a un lado de él en la fotografía.

Era Bridgette, sí, pero a la vez no era.

Él conocía las facciones de Ladybug, las había grabado muy bien su memoria después de cada acto heroico que ambos lograban, y ahí, a un lado suyo en aquella fotografía que después de ser enviada terminaría desapareciendo para siempre, la encontró.

Y supo que no era cosa del filtro, porque Allegra anteriormente le había mostrado unas que ella se había tomado a sí misma, y en definitiva aquel filtro de _snapchat_ no le otorgaba las facciones de Ladybug a nadie, ni sus increíbles ojos azules.

Y ahí estaba, con un rostro entre sorpresa y miedo, a un lado de él.

Quien, en definitiva se veía como Chat Noir en esa imagen a pesar de no tener su cabello completamente salvaje.

Tragó saliva, girando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Bridgette, completamente nerviosa.

Tenía miedo de que su secreto fuese descubierto, así como él también temía.

― Bridgette, creo que Allegra tiene la estúpida idea de que somos Chat Noir y Ladybug ¿Te imaginas? ― Repuso, dándole el móvil a ella para que viese la foto.

En respuesta, ella se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver a su compañero de batallas completamente reflejado en su _crush diagonal amigo_.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Félix, quien le guiño un ojo.

Ella no pudo evitar que su sangre subiera hasta su cabeza por aquella acción, pero debía seguir la corriente de todo eso.

― Creo que es algo imposible ― Titubeo, para después suspirar fingiendo agonía ― Si fuese así, eso querría decir que tú estás loco por mí, y como yo lo veo, las cosas son aleves ― Soltó, observando nuevamente la foto ― Seria algo perfecto Allegra, pero mi suerte no es tan buena ― Agregó sin dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Allegra sacudió su cabeza, intentando refutar la idea de ambos, pero después de analizarlo un poco supo que Bridgette tenía razón; Chat Noir estaba loco por Ladybug, y a pesar de que Félix demostraba cierto cariño hacia Bridgette, no era comparado con la relación que mantenían ambos héroes, tenían que ser de la misma manera bajo las máscaras, a su punto de vista.

Suspiró derrotada.

― Es que ambos se parecen tanto ― Tomo su móvil de manos de su amiga, para encontrarse que esta ya había eliminado la foto ― Tan renuente a modernizarte como siempre, Brid ― Una mueca de disgusto había parecido en su rostro, que luego borro al darse cuenta que a final de cuentas ella les había tomado una fotografía sin su permiso ― Ya me había emocionado, pero saben, ambos deberían animarse el próximo año para disfrazarse de los héroes de París, quedarían más que perfectos ― Y con eso, agregando una disculpa y uno que otro consejo acerca de sus _futuros_ disfraces, salió del aula.

Bridgette tragó saliva en cuanto estuvo a solas con él, y el breve recuerdo de su foto en el móvil de Allegra volvió.

Su cabello no era alborotado como lo era el de Chat Noir, más bien era todo lo contrario.

Pero las facciones de este, desde el puente de su nariz completamente cubierto por el antifaz negro, hasta sus labios. Todas sus facciones de él, de Félix Agreste las había logrado grabar en su memoria.

Y ahí estaban, en una foto donde un filtro lograba aparecerle un antifaz y para ella no era más Félix, simplemente era Chat Noir.

Y quizás, solo quizás aquel filtro era algo tan bueno que la había logrado convencer.

Pero la mirada que Félix le otorgaba en aquellos momentos, era una tan intensa que solo Chat Noir le podía dar a Ladybug durante sus noches de patrullaje.

Mientras tanto, él comenzó a pensar que aunque Snapchat le parecía la aplicación más sobrevalorada y aburrida, una a la cual no podía llegar a entender su propósito y para ser sinceros, le daba completamente igual, ahora sería la aplicación más respetada para él.

― ¿Buginette? ― Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro ― Creo que diste en el clavo, describiendo un poco nuestra extraña _relación_ ― Tosió levemente, intentando mitigar el intenso sonrojo que amenazaba con cubrir su pálido rostro, después de todo, había encontrado que el amor de su vida se encontraba junto a él todo este tiempo.

El rostro de Bridgette se coloreo nuevamente.

Esa hora de repaso para su chino y, de paso, ocultarse de sus _amigos obsesionados con una aplicación_ no había salido como planeaba.

Pero, aquel cosquilleo en su estómago le hizo entender que, quizás después de todo no había estado del todo mal.

Félix por su parte, comenzó a entender que quizás todo el amor que le profesaba a Ladybug era por una simple razón; Emitía la misma calidez que Bridgette lo hacía con él.

Y Bridgette, comenzó a entender que quizás todo el amor que le profesaba a Félix era por una simple razón; Podía llegar a ser tan arisco como un gato, pero al igual que Chat Noir con Ladybug, él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

La relación que ambos tenían era algo ambigua. Muchos de su salón se habían sorprendido como, poco a poco el comportamiento de ambos comenzaba a variar. Y, desde ese día, ambos habían comprendido que quizás aquella boba aplicación que tanto parecía desagradarles, había sido todo lo que ambos necesitaban.

 _Maldito snapchat._

 _Bendito snapchat._

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Necesitaba hacer algo más de estos dos tontos que amo, simplemente las interracion que tienen entre ellos de tira y afloja realmente me conmueve mucho, son dos bebes que necesitan amor a como de lugar u3u

Me inspiré en una imagen de Jess_Orejel en instagram, pero aquí tenia como protagonistas a Adrien y Marinette. Y, como tengo un OS con temática de _Instagram_ , decidi hacerlo pero con estos dos amores, siguiendo un poco la secuencia, solo que diferente xD

¡Ojala les guste! Un besote


End file.
